starpoint_gemini_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Starpoint Gemini 2 Manual
WELCOME TO GEMINI Starpoint Gemini 2 takes place in the Gemini system, several years after the horrible and unexpected turn of events at the end of the second Gemini war. Imperial forces used the reopened Starpoint and swarmed into Gemini once again. Gemini factions, shocked by a sudden deadly strike of their nemesis, tried to save what they could and retreated to sectors farther from the Starpoint. First Imperial waves led by the gargantuan Leviathan laid waste to most of the veteran Gemini League units and killed many of the elite commanders. The League was barely saved and reorganized by Captain Dmitry Kuzhev, second in command to the great General Paul Demetrius who was tragically lost in the battle of Starpoint. But, the strength and influence of the organization suffered greatly. All over Gemini factions faced panic and disorder. Then the unthinkable happened: the Empire offered a truce and brought their military operations to a minimum. That move was impossible to explain, but all of Gemini gladly accepted the possibility to rest and reorganize. Imperial forces continued limited incursions near the borders of their new domain, but the only all-out war they didn't suspend was aimed against the Colonial Directorate, an organization that the Empire itself founded years before any secession movement appeared in Gemini. In the eyes of the Empire, the Directorate was to blame for the loss of the Gemini system in the first place and traitors have no place in the Imperial order. Meantime, the largest factions managed to survive even this turmoil. Baeldor Republic, now led by Carlos Figueroa, secured most of their borders and fought sporadic skirmishes with Nexus, a scientific conglomerate led by Dr. Thomas Scott. The new, reorganized Nexus was worlds apart from the old one that worked together with the League to liberate the system. It became isolated and increasingly aggressive under the rule of Dr. Scott. The Korkyran Triumvirate also remained firm within smaller borders, but Grand Arbiter Christopher Derrick was forced to fight an open rebellion from the Thaurian Alliance, led by Walter Lehmann; a formerKorkyran Judicator. Another large faction known from the previous war, the Nyxian Consortium, decided to take a more pragmatic stance. They made a deal with the Empire and worked as their ally. The Gemini League is now known as the Gemini Protectorate and is commanded by Dmitry Kuzhev, veteran of both Gemini wars. Kuzhev fought the Empire his entire life and came so close to final victory on several occasions just to be beaten back and forced to fight all over again. Now, with Paul Demetrius out of the picture, Kuzhevtook the helm of the Protectorate and drives it in the direction he sees as righteous – at the forefront of all resistance against the Empire. The Protectorate has transformed into a highly militarized system with good connections to smaller armed factions and weapons manufacturers. Kuzhev intends to be prepared to deal a serious blowto the Empire when the time is right. Following the initial Imperial surge and capture of significant territories in Gemini, several new factions emerged in the wasted sectors – The Trinity Free States, Porphyria, the Iolian Pact andMycaena, but their influence remains limited for the time being. You are Adrian Faulkner, a 22-year old son of thelegendary Gemini League hero, Gabriel Faulkner, known best for his endeavors in the last Gemini war; a war which ended when the Empire reopened the Starpoint and pushed its way back into Gemini. When the war ended, Gabriel separated himself from the League and decided to seek out his lost comrades and find a different way to finally end this ever-changing fight. His investigations revealed a shocking chain of events that influence Gemini to this day. You’re just about to reach planet Trinity in the Trinity Free States to finalize one of your father’s trade runs. Content NEW GAME & SCENARIOS : A new game can be started through the New Game panel of the Main Menu. Here you can select which scenario to start. Freeroam is also given as a choice when you reach the ending of the first campaign mission. Choosing Freeroam then completely deactivates the main storyline and it CANNOT be continued anymore without starting a completely new campaign game. MODS : Mods are modifications made to the game. They can be anything from a new ship available in the game to a complete overhaul of the entire game campaign or even a completely new scenario. : Mods are activated in-game through the Mods screen. Select the mod(s) of your choice and start the game. The game will warn you if two or more mods are in conflict (modifying the same game file), BUT you can still start the game even with conflicts! CHARACTER CLASSES AND SKILLS There are three character classes available in the game: COMMANDER : The Commander balances between augmenting his own ship and his entire fleet. The Commander is most powerful when accompanied by friendly ships and fighter crafts. : Each Experience level grants you an additional Skill point you can use to upgrade your skills. Each Skill has 5 modifiers attributed to it and you can upgrade each individual modifier to craft any skill to your preferences. ENGINEER : The Engineer can create dangerous anomalies and hack into enemy ships' mainframes to inflict damage or other negative effects. To utilize everything at his disposal, he can also augment his Power output. : Each Experience level grants you an additional Skill point you can use to upgrade your skills. Each Skill has 5 modifiers attributed to it and you can upgrade each individual modifier to craft any skill to your preferences. GUNNER : The Gunner is a straight-shooter. He augments his light and heavy weaponry to maximize damage on enemies. : Each Experience level grants you an additional Skill point you can use to upgrade your skills. Each Skill has 5 modifiers attributed to it and you can upgrade each individual modifier to craft any skill to your preferences. RANKS & PERKS : Every few levels you will also increase in Rank, which grants you a Perk point to use to upgrade Perks: passive bonuses that can influence anything in the game. : Ranks provide additional bonuses on their own, along with a Perk point. CONTROLS MOVEMENT : Ship movement is controlled with the keyboard. Alternatively a joystick or gamepad can be used. : The keypad is used to control direction (turn left/right = A/D). Roll left/right buttons (Q/E) control in which direction the ship will roll and pitch (W/S) controls in which direction the ship will tilt. CURSOR FLIGHT / SELECTION : It is possible to use the mouse cursor for movement. The cursor flight/selection toggles between the two modes (def. SPACE). While it is set to flight, move the mouse cursor to control movement and respectively, while it is set to selection, use the cursor to click on HUD buttons etc. When in Turret view (def. V), the flight mode controls the camera and turrets. This is especially useful when commanding large ships to maximize the use of all ship’s weapon turrets. CAMERA : There are several camera modes available in the game. Switch between modes with the switch camera button (def. TAB). : The standard view is linked to your ship and faces front. While cursor mode is set to flight, you can easily control your ship’s movement with the mouse in this camera mode. : Turret view (def. V) has your ship as its focus and rotates the camera around the ship. While cursor mode is set to flight, you can easily rotate the camera and also the turrets and blast away at enemies wherever they may be around you, if your ship has turrets facing in the needed direction. While cursor mode is set to selection, you can still rotate the camera by pressing and holding the left mouse button + mouse movement. : The center of the camera view holds the targeting reticle which is covered in the HUD section. : Camera can be zoomed in/out (Numpad +/Numpad -). USER INTERFACE – HUD CENTRAL CONSOLE (1) : The central console is split into three parts. Skill icons appear on the left side and can be activated quickly by clicking on an icon. Equipment appears on the right and can also be activated by clicking on an icon. The middle of the console has two bars: Hull and Speed. The Hull bar displays your ship’s hull integrity and the Speed bar represents how much you’re “pressing the pedal”. SHIP SCHEMATICS& ENERGY TRANSFER (2) : The lower left side of the screen is dominated by the ship’s schematic. It is a representation of your ship, surrounded by individual ship systems and weapon batteries. Use this panel to have an overview of your ship’s status (systems, weapons, shields…). : Hover the mouse cursor over your ship’s schematic to switch this panel to display the Energy transfer panel. This screen enables you to quickly redistribute energy between different ship sections (Shields, Propulsion, Weapons) and boost them significantly. RADAR (3) : You can find the radar in the lower right part of the screen. This displays your immediate surroundings; your sensor radius. More importantly it will notify you when potentially hostile ships come closer to you, but it also helps to find your way around Gemini. Use the mouse-wheel to zoom the radar in or out. MENU CONSOLE (4) The console in the upper right of the screen opens the way to several important screens: STARCHART : The Starchart is your central point for getting invaluable information on various regions and points of interest in Gemini. This is also the place to go to take on missions. : To pan the Starchart, press and hold the right mouse button and move the mouse cursor. To zoom the Starchart in or out, use the mouse-wheel. Left-clicking on an object on the Starchart, selects the object and opens up a small context menu showing several options where you can for example order your ship to move to or anchor on the object. : The circular panel in the top-right provides additional options like filters so you can toggle showing some Starchart info (Regions, asteroid fields, nebulas, reputation layer…). You can also place or remove a waypoint. If the panel is getting in the way, simply drag the panel around the screen. : Close the Starchart by clicking on the red X button in the middle of the circular panel. CAPTAIN INFO : The Captain info offers a range of information on you, your finances and achievements. Each tab has its own tutorial panel that provides greater detail: *'Personal' ::The Personal tab shows basic information on you as the captain. The bottom half of the panel lists all active bonuses. *'Finances' ::The Finances tab gives you an overview of your monthly finances. Income is shown on the left, listed by several categories. Expenses are shown on the right, also listed by categories and the monthly balance is situated in the middle. *'Reputation' ::The Reputation tab shows your standing with each Gemini faction. Use the buttons on the top of the panel to filter out unnecessary information. Faction names change color depending on their alignment towards you. FLEET : To have a complete and detailed overview of your entire fleet and a thorough data-sheet of your flagship (cargo, systems, items, equipment, licenses…), open the Captain fleet panel and use the various tabs to filter the information. * Ships :: The Ships tab primarily shows your current ship. The schematics on the left and basic information on the left. Scroll down to view hired Mercenaries. * Systems :: The Systems tab lists all ship systems you have stored in your ship’s inventory. * Equipment :: The Equipment tab holds your stored Equipment on the left side, while the right side shows selected Equipment info and the Equipment quickbar. Use the Mount and Unmount buttons to install selected Equipment onto the quickbar or remove it. * Items :: The Items tab lists all quest-related items you have onboard your ship. Quest items CANNOT be removed, but they don’t use up any space. The list is situated on the left side of the panel, while info on the selected item is shown on the right. * Licenses :: Licenses provide special passive bonuses for as long as a license is active. Licenses are faction-specific and can only be purchased when you’re in good standing with a faction. The list of Licenses you currently own is shown on the left, while detailed info on a selected License is shown on the right. * Cargo :: The Cargo tab shows all Commodities you currently have in your Cargo hold. The list is shown on the left, while Commodity info is on the right. Use the Jettison button to drop the selected Commodity into space, or the Destroy button to destroy the Commodity altogether. * Officers :: The Officers tab shows what officers you currently have on your ship. Officers require salaries and if the paycheck is late, they WILL leave your service. Hover the mouse over each officer to get detailed info. SKILLS & PERKS : When you reach a new experience level, you gain an additional skill point. When you reach a new Rank, you also gain an additional Perk point. You can use these points to upgrade your individual Skills with various modifiers and to upgrade your Perks to new levels. * Skills tab :: The Skills tab lists all your skills and associated skill modifiers. Hover the mouse over a modifier to see what bonus they provide. Left-click on a modifier to assign an unused skill point. * Perks tab :: The Perks tab lists all available Perks. Hover the mouse over a Perk to see what bonus it provides. Left-click on a Perk to assign an unused Perk point. CAPTAIN’S LOG : To keep track of all your active missions and on-going events, use the various tabs of the Captain Log screen. Unnecessary information is automatically filtered (Show active only), and some information is automatically deleted, if it is of no more use. OPTIONS : Use the Options panel to configure the game to your liking. CONTEXT MENU (5) : The context menu facilitates quick and easy controls of the many functions the game has to offer, by filtering and making only necessary and useful information and optionsavailable to you. : The quick menu is accessed by pressing the appropriate shortcut. It then appears on the cursor’s current location. This menu gives access to actions only relevant to the current situation. Different options are available depending on what kind of object is targeted, if any. DIALOG PANEL The Dialog panel opens up only when required; when a dialog is in progress. Dialogs progress automatically with no need from player input. PLANETS AND STATIONS : Every station and planet in Gemini can be landed on (anchor) if you’re in good standing with the controlling faction. They are instrumental for surviving in the system. Refitting, repairing and rearming ship can be done on planets and stations. The key difference between planets and stations are Planetary landing fees; a special Credit fee you must pay to be allowed to land on planets. The Landing fee varies from planet to planet. : The Station interface is divided into several distinct panels, each covering a part of the station/planet services. SHIPYARD (1) : This panel enables you to purchase new ships. Your currently owned ship (and its state, improvements etc..) is calculated into the transaction as price reduction. Used or damaged goods naturally have lower prices, so it is possible to sell older or damaged captured ships, but it is not possible to “become a millionaire over night”. : Ships available for purchase and corresponding details are presented to you so you can compare available ships to your current one. : By default new ships come with standard equipment installed, but equipment from the current ship is transferred onto the new one. The same goes for commodities and items in the inventory. If the new ship cannot hold all the cargo, then the player receives a notification explaining the problem. He can then immediately sell off the cargo surplus at standard price of the commodity. : Clicking on the Purchase button exchanges your current ship with the selected one and automatically calculates the difference in price. Clicking on the Purchase to garage button purchases the new ship and automatically stores it in your Garage for later use. : Ships come in a variety of classes each with its own pros and cons: gunship, corvette, frigate, destroyer, cruiser, battleship, dreadnought, carrier, freighter and freightliner. DRYDOCK (2) This screen will be most frequently visited while on a station/planet. It shows the overview of the ship’s status and it also enables repairs to the ship and individual ship systems, purchasing enhancements and new ship systems, rearming etc.. There are several tabs available on this panel: SHIP : The ship panel shows the basic info for your ship. The left side is dominated with a model of your ship. Left-click and drag the mouse to rotate the model. : The right side shows your ship’s basic information. Here you can also click on the Repair hull button to fix your ship’s hull. The Rearm button fills ammunition for all your existing heavy weapons. You can rearm individual heavy weapon emplacements on the Loadout panel. LOADOUT : The Loadout panel holds your ship schematic on the left side, with each changeable system hardpoint. Only Light and Heavy weapons and Hangar slots are shown. Main systems (Power core, Shields…) can be viewed and upgraded on the Enhancements tab. : Left-clicking on a slot, shows all available systems (of the appropriate type) on the right. The right side can be switched between your ship’s inventory and the systems available for purchase. : Use the Mount and Unmount buttons to install or uninstall systems to and from your ship. : The Add turret buttons adds additional turrets to the selected Light weapon battery (if possible!). : When a Heavy weapon battery is selected, the Add turret button switches to Rearm button, which buys ammunition for the selected battery. ENHANCEMENTS : The left side of the Enhancements tab shows your ship’s schematic representation with each ship system visible. A small rectangular icon is attached to a ship system icon if it has an Enhancement installed. Hover the mouse over the rectangular icon to see details of the Enhancement. : The right side of the panel shows available Enhancements. They are automatically filtered depending on what type of ship system is selected on the left. : Use the Mount button to purchase and install the Enhancement on the selected ship system. The Unmount button removes the Enhancement. SYSTEMS : The Systems tab allows buying and selling ship systems. : The list of systems in your ship’s system inventory is on the left. The buttons on the bottom of the panel allows you to Sell individual system or Sell all of them. : The right side shows systems available for purchase on the station/planet. Use the Buy button to purchase a system and store it into your ship’s system inventory. EQUIPMENT : You can use various Equipment in Starpoint Gemini 2. : The left side of the panel shows a list of all Equipment you have stored in your ship. Use the Sell button to sell the selected Equipment or the Sell all button to sell all of them at the same time. : The right side shows a list of all Equipment available for purchase at the station/planet. Use the Buy button to purchase the selected Equipment and store it in your inventory. Mounting an Equipment onto your Equipment quickbar is done through the Fleet->Equipment panel. CUSTOMIZE : The Customize panel allows you to change your ship’s visuals. : The left side is dominated by a model of your ship. Left-click and drag the mouse to rotate the model. : The right side lists the options you can change (logo, logo color, ship hull tint, ship name etc..) TRADER (3) : This screen enables trading of commodities. All relevant information on available commodities and commodities in your ship’s cargo hold are shown in sorted tables. Prices are marked in color, depending on whether the price is high or low (compared to default or medium price of the commodity). : A Sell All button is available to make trading significantly faster. : Right-clicking on a Commodity icon opens up the Best Buy/Sell database panel where you have an overview of all known prices of the selected commodity. It provides a convenient way of organizing your trade runs. NEWSREEL AND HOLOCOM NEWS NETWORK (4) : The newsreel is a small panel showed on stations and planets that provides information on various topics. Mixed in with random news that provide small stories about local and global events, are important snippets that give valuable info about ongoing gameplay events, quests and even the main storyline. : The newsreel appears as a “banner” with news titles and short excerpts. Clicking on the news in the newsreel opens up a more detailed news text. This can also be reached by opening up the HoloCom news network panel which lists all recent news. HIRING (5) : The hiring panel is where you go to hire new Officers and Mercenaries. : You can hire up to three Officers to fill key positions on your ship (Tactical, Navigation, Engineering). They require regular salary so keep in mind that they WILL LEAVE your service if they’re not paid in time. : Mercenaries can be hired via this panel. Mercenaries are ships that accompany you on your travels and assist you in combat. They also require regular salaries and will not only leave your service if not paid, but they also might decide to “beat” their paycheck from you. : The third and last option available on this screen is hiring Troopers. You use Troopers to assault enemy ships and attempt to capture them. During this, a number of your Troopers can die and replenishing their numbers can only be done on stations and planets. GARAGE (6) : Since you can only command one ship at a time, the Garage is where you can store your other ships. You can at any time, while anchored, transfer your command to one of your other ship, or if you prefer, sell them for pure profit. Garage space is limited however and you can store up to five ships. LEAVE (7) : Leave the station and continue your journeys. RESPEC (8) : The Respec panel gives you the option to purchase back your used skill points. All skill modifiers and Perks are nullified and used points are regained. You can then freely distribute them all over again. LICENSES (9) : If the owner of the station is a faction that issues a License, this panel becomes available. Purchase a license to gain its benefits. Licenses can be revoked if your Alignment with the license-owner falls below allied. UPGRADING YOUR SHIP : You can only upgrade your ship on stations and planets. Use the Drydock panel to make the wanted changes. Primary systems (Power core, Shield generator, Propulsion…see here ) can only be enhanced, not changed for a completely different system. : Light weapons, heavy weapons and fighter crafts are a different matter (see them all here ). You can both switch them for a different weapon/craft and enhance them with the various enhancements on offer. BUYING A NEW SHIP : Use the Shipyard panel on stations and planets to buy new ships. You can control only ONE ship at any given time, so when buying new ships, you’re actually exchanging your existing ship with a new one. A portion of the value of your current ship is calculated in the transaction. : You can also purchase a ship directly into your garage, if you have an empty garage slot. This will deduct the entire price from your Credit account and store the new ship directly in your Garage, while you remain in command of your current ship. : When you reach a high enough Rank, you will be able to hire additional mercenaries to travel with you as your fleet. You cannot influence how those ships will be outfitted. Their captains take care of them themselves. BOARDING & CAPTURING SHIPS : To capture ships, you need Troopers. You can send these Troopers on away missions, to attempt to capture enemy ships (they are sent using the context menu when an object that can be captured is targeted(1)). Capturing ships is difficult and it is highly advised to first reduce target Trooper number as much as possible, before attempting capture. : A small boarding(2) panel opens up on the right side of the screen, once boarding commences. This provides info on how boarding is progressing. You can also quickly lock on the ship being boarded by right-clicking on its boarding panel. Once the ship is captured, you can left-click on the boarding panel to grapple it. : When you capture a ship, it will “float dead” in space. You can then use the context menu again to choose what to do: *'Demolish' :: Immediately destroy the ship. *'Loot' :: This opens up the Loot panel where you can choose what Equipment, Commodities and Ship systems to take or leave on the captured ship. *'Grapple' :: Use this option to grapple the ship with your grappling beam. You can then drag the ship to a nearby station or planet and then choose what to do with it. You can either transfer your command to it or sell it for profit (any cargo, equipment or ship systems are sold with the ship, so looting it first is advised). NAVIGATING THE STARCHART : The Starchart is crucial in Starpoint Gemini 2. It is important for finding your way around Gemini as well as advancing your character and the story. The + button allows you to zoom in and have a more detailed view of a region, while the – button gives you the chance to see “the big picture”. Use the filters located on the edge of the map to toggle the display of objects on the map. Selecting objects on the map opens up their detailed info panels on the right side of the Starchart. : A very important aspect of the Starchart is the missions. You can ONLY activate missions through the Starchart. To start a mission (main, side or freelance) select it on the map. This opens up a brief description on the right side of the panel. There click the “Accept” button to activate the mission. Choose your missions at your own pace. And no need to rush; they’re not going anywhere. Take your time to take on freelance assignments or do some trading or exploring before going on your next storyline mission. FACTIONS separate link here TAKING ON MISSIONS : To take on a mission (main, side or freelance) open the Starchart and select it on the map. Mission details will be displayed on the right. Here you can click to accept the mission. A Mission can be divided into several stages and each stage is usually accompanied by a designated mission area. If you leave the mission area of a stage, you will be warned of an impending mission fail. Return into the mission area to resume the mission. Failing a main or side mission does not make you stuck in the game. You can restart the mission in the same way: through the Starchart. Freelance missions are exceptions to that rule. When a Freelance mission is failed, it gets erased from the available missions list, but don’t worry; Freelance missions are generated randomly so there are always more missions to take. : Successfully solving missions brings rewards in Experience, Credits and Equipment. MISSION LOG : Check your Captain’s log to have an overview of your active missions and ongoing events in Gemini. Mark the mission you wish to focus on, so you can have all the benefits of the GUI helper markups like waypoints etc. TRADING : Over a hundred different commodities are on offer on Gemini space stations and planets and can be traded for profit. Visit commodity traders across the system to find the best prices. Be careful though and keep an eye on regional politics, as various events can affect prices or even make a commodity illegal in a region. Security forces constantly scan passing ships for contraband goods. Large fines as well as a drop in reputation await those who are caught red-handed. SMUGGLING : Smuggling chance is calculated each time you’re being scanned by security ships or when attempting to sneak onto a planet. Smaller ship classes automatically have a higher chance of a successful smuggling. Smuggling gives you an opportunity to earn a hefty profit by selling contraband goods on planets and stations. MINING, SALVAGING & COLLECTING : There are more ways to earn credits and experience besides trading and solving freelance missions: mining asteroids, salvaging equipment from junkyards and derelicts and by collecting gases from nebulas. : To mine asteroids, go into an asteroid field and fire on asteroids. When they break apart, raw ore “drops out”. You can then collect this ore and sell it for profit. A special item yields better results from asteroids: Borehole torpedo. Activate this item by clicking on its equipment slot. : Salvaging materials from floating junk is done in the same way: fire and collect. : Derelicts found across Gemini can yield useful items, ship systems and commodities. Derelicts drop loot when destroyed. A special item can yield better results from derelicts: Scavenger swarm. Activate this item from the item context menu or by clicking on its equipment slot. FAST TRAVELLING : Travelling longs distances in Gemini can be time consuming. SupraTravel has made life in Gemini easier with their state-of-the-art proprietary technology. : Using Power to engines is the standard way of covering any distance in a single sector. Every ship is capable of rerouting power to engines, but output speed may vary from ship to ship. Power to engines can be activated through the quick menu. Set the Energy distribution to 100% to Propulsion to boost Speed even more. : Torrent Gates (T-Gates) have been in use for several decades and are the fastest way to travel. You can cover long distances in mere moments, but you’re limited to the constructed gate infrastructure and their connections. Dock on a T-Gate to use it. : Riftways are the next-gen solution, providing local corridors. Riftway grid is still under construction, but it already covers the most important regions. Be careful; riftways rely on stable riftway hyperspace nodes. It is known that more “shady” factions use this to their advantage to raid passing ships. Enter a Riftway anywhere along its route to use it, but you’ll have to navigate the Riftway yourself; no auto-pilot available. : Wormholes are the adventurer’s T-Gate. These can be found all over Gemini, but their instability can cause structural damage to your ship. Dock on a wormhole to use it. : The most versatile method of fast travelling is the Torrent Drive (T-Drive), but it is the most expensive. You can only “jump” a certain distance using the T-Drive and you have to purchase additional jump cores. T-Drive is activated by using the same-named item from your equipment bar. CLOAKING : A ship must be equipped with the Cloak field generator for it to cloak. You CANNOT purchase the Cloak generator. It can only come as an integrated part of the ship. You can however purchase enhancements to make the Cloak generator better. Cloaking is activated via the Context menu or with the shortcut(1). HANGAR : You CANNOT add a hangar to a ship. It can only come as an integrated part of the ship. You can purchase enhancements to make the hangar better. To properly use the hangar, you must purchase fighter squadrons called “Wings”. You can only do that while in Drydock on stations or planets. Launching fighter is done via the Context menu or with the shortcut(s)(1). : While your fighters are “on a mission”, their small info panels (2) open up on the left side of the screen to show important information (for example what they are doing at the moment). MODDING : Starpoint Gemini 2 is built from the ground up to be as mod friendly as possible. Provided with the game is a set of modding tools: Assembly editor to create all objects, particles, beams, ambient etc. in-game and World Editor to create your own worlds or change existing ones. : Modding covers a wide range of topics, all of which can be found on the SPG2 Modding website( modding.starpointgemini.com ), complete with short tutorials and explanations of each portion of the game.